


Silver Tongue, Strong Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was a place for good sex. Pressed up against a tree, just out of sight of camp, was not the place.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Silver Tongue, Strong Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperandjawbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperandjawbones/gifts).



There was a place for good sex. Pressed up against a tree, just out of sight of camp, was not the place. Yet there they were, like rash youths trying to cop a feel before anyone found them. Her breeches discarded beside them and shirt rucked up, his shirt and breeches open.

She wasn't going to complain though. Long missions were becoming the bane of her life. Having to watch him, but not be able to touch beyond frustrated fumbling in a small tent on usually cold, wet ground... it was torture. All that muscle and the hair that he flaunted. Teasing her as they travelled. It was a wonder she hadn't caught him before now and dragged him out of camp and screw what the scouts thought about it.

"Hold on." The words were hissed into her ear. She curled her arms around his neck and revelled in the feel of muscle beneath her as he took her weight and lifted with what felt like masterful ease. She'd always liked her men strong, and Varric was deceptively so.

She tried firing Bianca once, the recoil nearly had her sitting in the dirt. Varric had been howling with laughter. Yet he made it look easy, he barely flinched with each solid thunk of a bolt firing. She had watched as he finished off the clip, bare chested in the weak sunlight, without even breaking a sweat. She had known then, he was one to pursue. Polite, charming, witty, and strong. So what if he was also, by his own admissions, a liar? So was she. Carta and merchant guild aren't that different when it comes down to it.

Her legs wrapped around his waist. He grunted, bracing himself, one hand pressed against the smooth tree trunk beside her head. She smiled, loosening her arms. Her body leaned against the tree trunk and she found his eyes as she slipped a hand down, guiding him inside her as he lowered her.

He made a sound that might, at one point have been her name. His eyes closed for a heartbeat. Two. Then he was looking at her again - in that way she didn't have a name for. As if she's the only thing that mattered anymore. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before.

She bit her lip, before she brought the entire camp to see what was going on. She was, she thought rather ruefully, somewhat out of practice. Too much time closing demon infested tears in the veil and not enough in a warm bed with a warm body.

His fingers clutched her ass and she relaxed into his hold - trusting him not to drop her as he flexed his hips. Each slow slide of skin against skin filled her, sending sparks of heat through her as she adjusted. Her body didn't need much reminding of what it had been missing.

"I'd love to take my time with you," he murmured. She could hear the regret in his voice, "worship you as you deserve."

She hummed as he kept talking. Even through his exertions the rough rumble stirred something in her. He could be talking about the weather instead of crooning loving words and she'd still react.

"Fuck me like you mean it," she demanded, only remembering at the last moment to keep her voice down. It came out in a harsh hiss as she clutched tighter at his shirt, at the muscle beneath, until he growled.

And slowed. Because of course he would. And she still fucking loves him but she was not amused.

"Varric. Limited time, you ass." She whispered. Not that it was any less imperious. She was A Cadash of House Cadash. Blademaster, Master thief, Tactician, and Religious Icon that she'll milk for all she can. She expected to be obeyed.

He chuckled, shifted his grip, bracing just a little more. She buried her face in his neck to muffle the filthy words she nearly yelled out when he moved from slow and leisurely to hard enough all she could do was hold on and breathe.

Each thrust pressed her back into the tree until she gave in and grabbed for the branch above her head. Varric made an approving noise as it let him free a hand from holding her up.

Her head tipped back to rest on the tree as his fingers found her clit, flickering softly until she whined in frustration.

"Varric!" 

She was sure they were there long enough they should have been found, or perhaps it was just a moment, stretched out until nothing else mattered. She certainly didn't care as she tensed, muscles clenching as she dug teeth into her arm to keep silent. Her body relaxing into his hold as if all the tension of the last couple of weeks had been drained out.

Varric swore between panted breaths, his hand on her ass tightened until she was sure he'd leave bruises as he gave a last couple of jerky thrusts and spilled inside her.

"Fuck."

She snickered. "Yeah. Fuck."

"Better get you dressed before anyone comes looking," he said with a faint sigh of regret as he pulled away and let her find her feet. Her fingers took a moment to unclench from the branch and she dressed with clumsy fingers.

Varric leaned in, his clothing already back in place, to help fasten the last of the buttons. 

She didn't even care when somebody whistled as they returned to camp. A smug smile was on her face as Varric smirked. They could jeer all they wanted. They weren't the ones who'd just had a very good time indeed.


End file.
